Harry Potter and the Unknown Power
by Spiral-Fairy
Summary: Post OoTp. Harry fights inner battles with himself. Evil dreams leaving marks on his body. What could it be? Why does everything have to happen to him? RR


Here you guys go! My friend, The 'T' and I created this so Hope you guys enjoy it!

Note :We don't own anything. JKRowling and WB does.

* * *

_Time stood still. All sounds of fighting, curses, screaming were lost. All that was left was the anxious breathing Harry was admitting. With each second that past, he slowly watched as the body of his godfather, Sirius Black, fell through the veil. Then like someone just flipped a switch, everything came back to Harry ten fold. For some odd reason everything seemed louder. He heard a triumphant scream coming from his left but that didn't register with his brain. He waited for what seemed like eternity but then a wave of emotion filled his lungs as he made a desperate cry._

_  
  
"SIRIUS!!...SIRIUS!" His mind then seemed to go into a cartwheel of events that happened that year. Everything was getting louder and louder. " For our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes. We must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARKLORD KNOWS NOT...The houses that, pillars four, had once held up our school now turned upon each other and divided... BORN TO THOSE WHO THRICE DEFIED HIM...EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER...I have told you I have warned you...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES ...It's too late Harry...Nothing you can do...he's...gone." _

_  
  
_"He's not gone...he's not _GONE_! " Harry shot up out of his bed. He was gasping for air. He immediately covered his face with his hands. His scar was prickling in pain. _"But he is..."_ A little voice in his head said. "I know that..._bugger _off..." He muttered as he reached for his glasses. He checked to see he had wakened his uncle but found a snore of assurance. Once he had them on he kicked off his bed sheets and walked to his window. With a sigh he leaned against the window frame looking at the now darken windows of his neighbors. All most probably having dreams of hitting the lottery or owning brand new cars. He pushed himself from the window and sat in a heap at his now cluttered desk. Open letters from his best friends, Ron and Hermione were askew all over it. He was glad now that he was given up-to-date information from his friends but it wasn't right; At least not anymore. Not since...Sirius...died. 

"Stop it..." He told himself with a hint of annoyance.He had promised himself not to think or speak about it, at least not till he was ready.He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep so he walked silently to his trunk and retrieved a book.

"'Mione would be proud..." he said half heatedly. He then wondered what time it was so he looked at his hand me down clock from Dudley, which now read 3:25 AM.

* * *

At that exact time, somewhere in Scotland, an old man sat at his desk looking at what looked like a bowl of silvery liquid. The silence was muffled with quiet snores coming from the paintings around him. The old man gave out a sigh as he sat back with his wand tapping in his hand. "Harry..." The man known as Albus Dumbledore said quietly. "It will be hard...yes..." he uttered. "But your powers are growing...and soon you will have the power that Voldermort knows nothing of...Soon it will come..." With a wave of his hand the lights of his office went out.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes in concentration, staring at the page in front of him. _"Bicorns are found generally in Africa, and were nearly hunted to extinction by dark wizards, who used the poison in their horns for various deadly and illegal potions."_ He blinked, read, and reread the page. It just wasn't registering. His body was screaming for some rest and his eyelids were getting heavy and with that he nodded off. 

_Next thing he knew, he was in Lupin's grasp, fighting, struggling against him._

_"Harry!" A voice from behind the withered veil called. "Help! Harry!"  
"SIRIUS!" He shouted back, gasping. He pulled away from Lupin's grasp, taking off at a mad dash, skidding to a stop in front of the veil. He then stretched his hand through the veil. Burning hot, blistering fingers wrapped around his own hand, his skin exploding in pain. "Sirius!" He winced through the pain. "Don't let go!"  
"Don't worry..." A snake-like hiss replied. Harry's green eyes widened in utter terror. "This isn't Sirius..." his mind yelled but before he could do anything, he was jerked forward, through the veil. Falling in pitch darkness a cold, sadistic laugh pounding in his ears. It was then interrupted only by horrified, painful screams.  
"RON! HERMIONE!" He tried to grab onto something, a wall, anything! But there was none. "LUNA! NEVILLE! NO!"_

"Boy! Boy! Wake up! Get out of bed...Now!"

A deep, hateful voice jerked him out of his fall in the endless void. He sat upright from his desk. His scar was throbbing when he looked around, and almost panicked. Emerald green eyes fell on his hands. They were blistered and burned.

"...What...?" He muttered. "Boy!" And his eyes fell on the source of the voice whose face was becoming a unnatural shade of purple. "What d'you want?" Though his voice was strained, there was a distinct bitterness to it.  
"Get out of bed...and _GET_ your ruddy bum downstairs!" The moustached man replied through gritted yellowing teeth, turning his round figure, and squeezed out through the door.  
  
He rubbed at his scar, staring at the bludgers speeding in and out of a glossy picture for July in his calendar. The number '31' was shining brighter then any other date, in a fluorescent orange. " Happy bloody Birthday to me..." With a sigh, he looked to the clock, which was flashing up the numbers 6:47.  
  
_"Where is he!?"_ He could hear an unknown voice demand as he exited his room, into the hallway decorated in a normal white paint, and pictures of that pig-in-a-wig. He couldn't believe he became the heavy weight adolescent champion of their district.

"What have you done with him!? _Where is Harry_?!" the voice demanded. This time, the voice sounded a bit familiar..._Mrs.Weasley_!? He bolted down the hallway, stumbling down the stairs. He was expecting to see Ron and Hermione beaming up at him, but there was only Mrs. Weasley, who had Vernon at wand point.  
  
"Hello Harry dear!" She smiled a weak, seemingly forced smile. There was a quick sweep of a blue-eyed gaze over his scrawny figure, analyzing him.

"Good Heavens!" She shouted, once her vision had fallen on his hands. "What happened? Your hands... Oh my..."

She shot an assuasive glare towards the corner of the room, where the Dursley's huddled. Dudley, who could no longer fit his fat hands protectively around his bottom, squished his bum as hard as he could against the wall. In front of the cowering dolt was his mother, who like her husband, looked extremely pale.  
  
"Th-there he is..." Vernon crooned, shaking so much. Harry could swear his moustache was quivering. "Take him..." He was becoming braver. "And get out of my house!"  
  
"Say Goodbye, and pack your things, Harry." Mrs. Weasley tried to smooth his hair, as if she hadn't even heard Vernon. "We're going to get you out of here..."

"...We're? " He said with his brow cocked. As if it was cued, five invisibility cloaks were pulled, and clumped on the floor. "Wotcher Harry!" Called a young woman with bright Purple hair. The one known as Tonks waved at him from between Lupin and Mad-Eye. Off to the side, Mundungus waved rather absent minded at him, taken to 'admiring' a vase on the mantle. His eyes then adverted to Charlie, who was by his Mum, watching out of the window. 

"We'll be leaving by special portkey, Albus has given us. The scheduled time is almost here..." She said as she pocketed her wand. She gave one final glare at the Dursley's before looking at Harry.  
  
"Go on..." she repeated. "I'll help fetch your things." And she hurried him up the stairs with her in suit. "Er..." He began. "...Where's Ron?" He threw things, messily into his trunk. He then looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was pulling them out and folding them properly.  
  
"He's at home." She said as she folded a pair of oversized trousers.  
"...You mean... Number 12?" Harry said grabbing Hedwig's cage.  
"...No dear at The Burrow."

Hoped you guys liked the first chapter!

Spiral- Fairy & The 'T'.


End file.
